


White Lies and Dark Truths

by SaphiyasRevenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love/Hate, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiyasRevenge/pseuds/SaphiyasRevenge
Summary: "The girl had given him a chance. After all, he’s been so nice to her...Little did she know, it had all been a dare. He just wanted to mess with Gryffindor, Sainted Potter and his gang.Solana was the perfect victim: innocent, naive and kind, so kind. Sometimes he asked himself why the Sorting Hat did not put her in Hufflepuff.Oh well, better this way."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. White Moves First

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for a writing challenge I took part in on Tumblr. The prompts I chose were "You know what? Fuck you!" and "I’m done pretending. You can leave".  
> I hope you enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco decides to date a Gryffindor girl, just to play her. Will everything go according to plan?

It was very cold outside, but that didn’t stop the students from pouring out of the train and into the village of Hogsmeade.

Draco Malfoy was strutting around with his two “bodyguards” Crabbe and Goyle. He fixed his scarf around his neck and the hat on his head, letting his eyes take in the scenery.

That’s when he saw her.

She, too, was strolling around under the snow with two of her friends; he did not remember their names though -not that he cared; his gaze was centred on the brunette in the middle.

Solana Kenneth.

The young witch that was currently known in the castle as his girlfriend.

This choice had caused not a few eyebrows to rise, and quite a few expletives from Ronald Weasley -Solana was very tightly-knit with Harry, Ron, Hermione and their friends.

Yet, the girl had given him a chance. After all, he’s been so nice to her...

Little did she know, it had all been a dare. He just wanted to mess with Gryffindor, Sainted Potter and his gang.

Solana was the perfect victim: innocent, naive and kind, so kind. Sometimes he asked himself why the Sorting Hat did not put her in Hufflepuff.

Oh well, better this way.

He strode up to her with a smirk on his face; it was halfway between suave and contemptuous.

Hers, on the other hand, was so genuine that it hurt

<<Hey there, Kenneth

<<Hi, Draco>>

The other two girls rolled their eyes. He ignored them

<<Listen, do you mind if we go to The Three Broomsticks for a moment?>>

<<Oh?>>

<<I want to talk to you>>

She nodded, blushing a little

<<Sure, lead the way>>

He offered her his arm, making her giggle.

She waved bye to her friends, promising to catch up with them later, and let him lead her away. He chose a table in the centre of the pub, and not casually.

The day had come to deliver the fatal blow to the unaware witch, and he wanted to do it in a crowded place so she would be more humiliated.

As soon as Rosmerta took their order, he began his speech

<<So, Kenneth>>

<<Yes?>>

For a moment, he faltered.

Her smile hurt him. Maybe she wasn’t the right target- it didn’t matter, it was too late, and that’s what he was supposed to do.

What he wanted to do. Right?

Why did he feel like it was wrong on so many levels then?

Well, he couldn’t back out anymore- he wouldn’t

<<This would be our eleventh date, am I correct?>>

<<Yes, but... Would? Why do you say that?>>

Her puzzled expression hurt slightly less, but it still cut so deep. Bloody hell, what was wrong with him?

He forced a grin on his face before replying

<<Well, it would be our eleventh date... If any of this were real>>

Silence.

Not what he expected

<<Did you hear me, Kenneth?>>

The brunette bit her lip, deep in thought

<<So you’re telling me that, all this time, you strung me along just for some sick game?>>

<<Precisely>> He filled in, suddenly jittery.

Was it because the turning point had finally come? That’s what he told himself, but not the reason he felt deep down.

He just repeated over and over, in his mind, to himself, more and more harshly that it was the truth, all the while waiting for her to throw a tantrum.

Some of the other students and patrons in the place were trying -and failing- to eavesdrop discreetly.

All the better, he thought, readying for her outburst...

That never came.

She simply stared at him, stone-faced.

It unsettled him to no end.

When she did finally talk, it was something he did not expect

<<Thank goodness, I was wondering why it was taking you so long to drop the act>>

Say what now?

If possible, he paled

<<W- What?>>

He bit his tongue, hard, punishing himself for stuttering. Solana laughed lightly, though the sound had suddenly acquired a threatening undertone to his ears

<<Did you really think I would want to go out with you?>>

<<I... I->>

<<I saw right through you from day one, Malfoy>> She bit out his name, laughing some more.

He stayed silent, suddenly lost for words

<<Oh, poor little Draco>> She charged again, coiling like a viper ready to strike.

And did she deliver

<<Are you upset because I beat you at your own game? Too bad.

I can’t wait until your dad hears about this>>

That said, the dark-skinned witch stood up and walked out, leaving him to contemplate what just happened in the swirls of his butterbeer.

That was a turn of events he had not expected, at all.

It was like everything around him had grown suddenly quiet, and every indiscreet listener tried to make it look like they’d only minded their own business all along, but he didn’t care.

He simply did not care.

Solana had hoodwinked him.

One-upped him.

Deceived him.

Backhanded him with no remorse.

He suddenly asked himself why the Sorting Hat did not put her in Slytherin.

And yet... Could he really be mad at her? That was exactly what he planned on doing to her all along.

* * *

After paying for his -and her- drink, Draco walked out in the cold again. There, under the snow and with Crabbe and Goyle by his side again, he let all his frustration show.

How dare she?!

She was a mere Gryffindor- a mudblood, nothing more. How dare she cross him like that?!

What annoyed him the most though was that he was upset about what she’d done, indeed, but for a much different reason than the ones he’d decided to dwell on.

It angered him and it scared him, so he grew even angrier.

How dare she?!

How dare she make him-

He had to stop walking for a moment, taking a deep breath.

It was time to face the truth. Not for her, but for him.

Another scowl made its way to his face.

How dare she make him fall in love with her?!


	2. And Then... We Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pain makes us do horrible things... Even inflicting pain on those we care about"

Draco’s revenge arrived without delay.

For the next couple of weeks, he concentrated solely on making Solana’s life a nightmare.

He humiliated her, spreading around stories of how his friends had dared him to go out with her and she fell for his advances hook, line ad sink.

No one dared contradict his version.

These stories kept the Slytherin common room entertained for hours, and they all laughed at her expense. Amongst laughs, Draco fought tooth and nail to quiet his screaming conscience, the feelings he had for the poor girl.

That same conscience, those very feelings begged him to stop with his nonsense, but he couldn’t: he was mad at her because she’d tricked him, because of what he felt for her... And, ultimately, because he knew she’d never be with him.

That’s why it wasn’t so hard for him to believe her words, her harsh mockery.

He was the exact opposite of everything she represented, and not just because they belonged to enemy houses. She was soft curves where he was harsh lines, she was vibrant tones where he was delicate colours, she was kindness and sweetness where he was spite and arrogance, and she was human whereas he was an empty husk that he desperately wanted to fill.

In short, she was Solana, he was Draco, and he would never have her.

So he increased his attacks tenfold.

He picked on her in classes, during meals... Basically whenever he saw her.

For some reason, the girl did not react. She straight-up ignored him every time he even entered the room she was in, blanking him entirely.

Was she trying to play the part of the more mature person and make a fool of him- again?

The mere suspicion enraged him, and his desire for vengeance increased. He did not stop to consider what his heart was telling him- that she was hurt, and he was the one holding the knife.

The blood spilt could not be ignored forever.

Secretly, deep inside, Draco prayed it would be over soon.

It had to end, somehow.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

He felt things he never wanted to feel for anyone, most certainly not for a filthy mudblood- and tried to ignore the way his heart clenched every time he insulted her, either in his mind or out loud.

The hurt he was causing the filthy mudblood in question came back to haunt him at night. Even worse, he was puzzled by her apathy.

Was it just a figment of his imagination, the pain he saw in her eyes?

Once again a turning point loomed over their head like a sword, ready to fall at any moment. Who would succumb, him or Solana?

Truth be told, he was already wilting away little by little, day by day, and it was the worst agony he could imagine.

Once again though, everything happened in an entirely different way to what he envisioned. The brunette truly was his opposite in every aspect.

The part that hurt the most was that he loved her, and she didn’t.

Back to the story.

He met her out on the gardens that surrounded the castle, by accident, they were both alone, so there would be no drama.

Truth be told, he felt like there had been enough already

<<Hello, Kenneth>> He greeted, grinning smugly <<What brings you here? Are you trying to write a speech to ask me out on a date?>>

She snorted

<<Sod off, Malfoy>>

<<I’m sorry to bring you down>> He went on, ignoring her. An unknown, evil strength compelled him to hurt her.

He couldn’t stop <<But I already plan on asking Pansy out to Hogsmeade next time we go>>

<<I am more interested in Trelawney’s blabbering than your love life, Malfoy>>

He chuckled.

In reality, his mind was shouting at him, telling him to stop immediately. Up close he could see that the pain in her eyes was, indeed, real.

It confused him.

Was she hurt but his immature taunting? If not, what was it that doused the breathtaking light in her eyes?

<<I’m glad it’s over between us, even if it was a lie>>

<<You->>

<<She’s so much prettier than you, much smarter, and->>

He couldn’t finish that sentence because she delivered a stinging haymaker right to his face, knocking him to the ground.

Damn.

He lifted himself on his elbows, reaching out to touch his nose; when he retracted his hand, he saw the blood on his fingers.

Then, a shadow covered him.

Solana stood right in front of him, fury etched on her features

<< **You know what? Fuck you!** >> She screamed, tears pooling in her eyes.

It felt like a stab to his heart- Did he actually have a heart, at all? It was impossible.

If he did, he wouldn’t have given her so much hell

<<You’re an insensitive asshole>> There it was. Even Solana thought his chest was hollow. It had to be true then <<I made the mistake of giving you the time of day. Worse, I made the mistake of giving you my heart, and I’m paying the price>>

His breathing stopped.

The mistake of giving him... Her heart? Did she-

<<You wanted to make fun of me? Did you want to deceive me, to hurt me?

Well congratulations, you did!>>

Now more than ever the sorrow in her eyes became his own. But there was something else in her eyes too, a fire the likes of which he’d never seen.

He suddenly understood why the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor.

The growl that came from her, in fact, sounded much like the roaring of a lion

<< **I’m done pretending. You can leave** >>

He scrambled to his feet as soon as a tear trickled down her cheek

<<Go to your girlfriend, go to your friends to make fun of me some mo->>

She couldn’t finish that sentence because he’d crashed his lips to hers, holding her tight.

It was not a delicate kiss; it was desperate, filled with passion, rage, fear and pain, so much pain.

Draco clamped his hands on her hips, scared that she would evaporate if he let go; Solana sunk her fingers in his hair, pulling on it. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to make him moan in the lip-lock.

When they pulled away they were breathing heavily, staring into each other’s eyes. It went on for quite a while.

Then, she slapped him

<<You asshole. How dare yo->>

And he was kissing her again, not with less passion than before. He was a starving man, and he was craving her desperately.

When he finally let her go she was a little calmer, but still angry

<<You’re still an asshole>>

<<And you’re a fiend. I can’t believe you played me like that>>

Her gaze turned melancholic

<<I should be the one to tell you that>>

He pressed a finger to her lips, eyeing her pleadingly

<<Please don’t, you said enough.

I know I’m an asshole, I know I hurt you...

What do I have to do so you can give me another chance?>>

<<Another chance to hurt me?>>

<<Solana...>>

The brunette hastily pulled away, shoving him off

<<No, Draco. Enough. I won’t let you play me like that again>>

That said she took off running toward the castle, never looking back once.

The blond boy stood there, watching her disappear in the distance along with the remainders of his dying heart.


	3. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes around comes around

Apparently, he’d prayed too hard, and his wishes had come true.

He’d perished. Definitely.

Draco was inside his room in the dorms, sitting on the bed and brooding over the not-so-recent events.

He’d kissed Solana, about a week earlier, and he hadn’t seen her since then.

Not a soul knew of what had happened outside the castle, and if it were up to him nobody ever would, though it would only be fair if she went and told the whole world. He had expected it in the beginning, to be honest, but no one had come up to him to talk about it, not even Pansy.

That meant Solana kept the story to herself.

It hurt even more, mistrusting the person he loved, especially upon finding out that all his accusations were unfounded… But he knew she had every right to hurt him.

Still... It wasn’t this he had in mind when he said he wanted to succumb.

* * *

The next trip to Hogsmeade loomed over their heads. No turning point this time, unfortunately.

Even a bad one would have been good; it would mean he could still do something about the whole ordeal. Stagnation let his wounds fester, so he spent all his free time cooped up in his room.

He was going mad.

If only someone had warned him that even pretending to date Solana Kenneth would make him fall in love with her head over heels...

Would he have believed them? After all, she was just a filthy mudblood, and he was a pureblood that came from an ancient and noble lineage. He didn’t have time for her.

She was everything he wasn’t, the exact opposite.

That probably meant that she was happy. Incredibly so.

Contrary to what he told her, he did not ask Pansy to be his date. Absolutely.

He just wanted to hurt her. Knowing how much he’d succeeded, however, made him sick.

What made him even sicker was the sight he was met with as he headed toward the Three Broomsticks.

Solana was walking in his direction. Not toward him, just in his direction.

The first thing he noticed was her smile; it always dazzled him, and it made her lips look even more kissable.

The twinkle in her obsidian eyes was the second, but no less beautiful. Then came her luscious brown hair that stopped at her shoulder and framed her dark-skinned face so nicely.

The young wizard silently thanked the snow for the redness on his face, otherwise, he would have had to explain to his companions why the presence of the Gryffindor was making him blush. Oh, how he hated it.

So much.

Luckily, he’s gotten quite good at hiding his feelings.

He also hated that she was as beautiful as usual, maybe more.

What made him feel like someone plunged a knife in his back was the wizard on her arm.

Dark, unruly hair, glasses, Gryffindor scarf...

It was him. Harry Potter.

They looked so cosy, so sickeningly sweet...

Solana was on a date with Harry F*****g Potter.

Draco saw red for a moment.

Jealous swirled violently in him, threatening to cause a violent outburst.

Then, everything turned blue.

The possessiveness he felt transformed into wistfulness, heartache for what could have been his but he was too stupid to cherish.

As he had predicted, she was happy. Nauseatingly so. With _him_ , of all people.

Well, he reflected with a sigh, the important thing was that she was happy.

She deserved it, just like he deserved the sadness that hung over him like a grey, rainy cloud.

Thus thinking he spun on his heels, intent on putting as much distance as possible between him and Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and any other person... Most importantly, between himself and the lovey-covey couple that almost made him throw up his breakfast just moments before.

* * *

A few hours later Draco was walking in the snow, a little far from the village but still close enough that he could see it. He spotted the sign of Madam Puddifoot’s and inevitably wondered if Sainted Potter has taken his girl there.

The mental image alone made him queasy.

He was so distracted that he bumped into someone

<<Watch where you’re going, you filthy little->>

His breath was knocked out of his lungs.

The first thing he noticed was her smile; it always dazzled him, and it made her lips look even more kissable.

The twinkle in her obsidian eyes was the second, but no less beautiful. Then came her luscious brown hair that stopped at her shoulder and framed her dark-skinned face so nicely

<<Solana>>

<<Malfoy>>

Draco gulped

<<What... What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your date?>> He spat the last word venomously, trying to disguise his agony.

To no avail

<<Well, I guess I should... If any of it were real>>

Silence enveloped them for a while.

His brain galloped a mile a minute, and yet, it was still unable to grasp the meaning of her words.

Or maybe it wasn’t, and he had understood... He just couldn’t bring himself to believe it

<<Wha->>

She smirked slightly

<<Does it hurt? Does it hurt to be stabbed in the back by someone you, I dare say, care about?>>

Silence again, but for a shorter interval this time

<<You’re telling me it was a ploy?>>

<<Just like yours, Malfoy>>

Once more, he wondered why she hadn’t been sorted into Slytherin.

Maybe they could have avoided all the mess. But in that case... He would have never even spoken to her, missing out on something grand…

Yeah, a grand agony.

Or maybe…

<<You are evil>>

<<Says you. You’re the one who struck first>>

<<You did this while you were perfectly aware of my feelings for you, of how deep they are! I only planned on making you develop a crush on me!>>

The fire from the day before returned.

That was why she belonged in Gryffindor

<<How can I trust you? How could I believe in your feelings for me? How could I believe they were real?>>

<<They _are_ real, unfortunately for me! And pardon my curiosity->>

So much sarcasm

<<But if you didn’t think I care for you, why would you organise a fake date with Potter?>>

<<I just planned to annoy you, not stoking you so much...>>

She faltered.

Good, he seethed; she was finally understanding

<<Well thank you, _Kenneth_ >> He growled <<Thank you for delivering the final, fatal stab>>

The blond spun on his heels and prepared to walk away, but something stopped him.

A soft, curvy and very feminine body bumped square into him, knocking him to the ground. She straddled him and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling his face close to hers

<<How is it that I’m always the one who has to apologise?>>

<<I apologised last time, Kenneth. Now it’s your turn>>

<<You’re an asshole>>

<<And you’re a demon>>

<<Just->>

The young wizard cut her off like the last time they spoke, kissing her again. He pulled away after a while, but there was no smile on his face

<< **I’m done pretending. You can leave.** You got what you wanted>>

The brunette broke out of her trance, shaking her head

<<No, I haven’t>>

<<Do you need to hurt me more?>>

<<No>>

<<Then what is it that yo->>

This time she cut him off, pressing her lips to his.

It lasted just a moment, enough to both make him feel like he was dreaming and make him know it was real

<<So... Solana...>>

<<Will you shut up and kiss me, Draco?>>

He unexpectedly flipped them over, making her squeal

<<With pleasure, darling>>

They made out on the snow like there was no tomorrow. They weren’t even worried about getting caught.

* * *

A few days later Solana was walking with her friends in the corridor when a group of first-year Slytherins stopped in front of her

<<Look, it’s the fool!>> They mocked

<<Hello, Kenneth! Are you ready for the next date with Draco?>>

<<Hogsmeade every time... It must be getting boring!>>

The two girls who walked with the brunette rolled their eyes, ready to tell them off, but someone beat them to it

<<Actually>> Draco began, walking toward her <<This time I’m planning on taking her somewhere special>> He purred, cupping her chin in his hand.

The witch beamed

<<Mh... This sentence could be misunderstood, you know>>

<<I said what I said, darling. To avoid misinterpretations, I’ll follow through with both threats>>

<<Fine by me>>

The first years could only gape, along with everyone else close by, when the two leaned in for a kiss.

Now there were both finally, unbelievably happy.


End file.
